John Cumberland (Wildstorm Universe)
'' as shown in ''Wildstorm: Revelations'' #6.]] It was revealed that The High had survived, albeit as a liquified mass of his former self, due to the collision with Skywatch's Halo shield. He was passed around and studied by I.O. then Department PSI, and was used by the American government as the base material to produce superhuman clones, all of which have so far repeated the phrases "Change or Die" and "Reap What you Sow" over and over, known as Reapers under the "Reaper Initiative" before being taken to the top secret U.S. Military Bunker 1, the foremost sight of the Number of the Beast program. While in a stasis tube his body reconstituted itself and he later succeeded in freeing all the heroes and villains that where trapped in the high tech scenario's being played out. He then vowed to make whomever was in charge pay and flew off to the Skywatch station again this time throwing a nuclear missile at the Halo shield and then comets attempting to push the station into the sun or force its Halo shield down. When Jackson King realized he was caught between a rock and a hard place he agreed to a talk with Fuji present. Both The High and King later learns of the intentions of Number of the Beast and the Reaper Initiative, in which Cumberland senses his clones being activated and used to kill the escaped metahumans from the NOTB Bunker 1. The High on advice from Jackson traveled to Washington, D.C.'s Pentagon demanding General Somerset, the founder of the Reaper Initiative, a way to stop his clones. But learning from Somerset and the Daemonite Slyxx that there was nothing to deactivate the Reapers and that they, having their original programming compromised from entering into the Bleed, are intent on destroying every superhumans with the cost of harming the Earth. After swearing to Somerset that he and others involved with Number of the Beast will pay for their crimes, The High attempt to stop his clones that were encircling the Earth preparing to create a massive explosion via self-detonation, and fought a Reaper (and in the process shattering Earth's moon). Despite his efforts, The High was too late in preventing the cataclysm known as the "World's End". World's End Having survived World's End, and as a penance The High, having sheds every bit of his hubris, helped Earth's remaining survivors by escorting them to Finland one of the fewest havens on the planet. He confesses to a little girl that he feels alone and guilty, but finally gains purpose and self-fulfillment by pushing himself hard to help as many people as he can.''Stormwatch PHD'' #19 The High later made his way to his old home in the Rocky Mountains, where for his own reasons he has rendered himself temporarily human. | Powers = Superhuman Strength Invulnerability Longevity: The High hasn't aged a day from the 1930's, he maintains the physical and mental abilities he has always had well into the present day. *'Self-Sustenance': He can survive in anaerobic environments indefinitely (he flies in space, possibly even all the way to the moon and into deep space), by the simple method of not breathing. He also does not require food or drink, though he apparently enjoys both. *'Genetic Memory': allows his body to rebuild itself back together from its most basic building blocks. It is not likely he can be killed as his body can be deconstructed and then reconstruct itself. Superhuman Speed Superhuman Senses: ability to see in a spectrum far beyond what normal humans can see. Flight Plasma Vision | Abilities = Expert Combatant | Strength = Referred to as a "Majestic-class" superhuman | Weaknesses = * The High is weak against a substance known as "purple gas", which is connected to the Bleed somehow, and whose effects range from short-duration physical mutations(for short exposures) to the total loss of his powers(for longer exposures). | Equipment = Over the High's life, he has acquired advanced technology. His Rocky Mountains headquarters is guarded by a humanoid robot called Highpernaut One, and is stocked with customized aircraft and vehicles. | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = | Notes = * The High was once fatally allergic by a substance called Highnium, though he claims to have dealt with this somehow in 1972.''Number of the Beast'' #5 | Trivia = * The High was an acquaintance of Axel Brass and Elijah Snow * The High is good friends with Jenny Sparks, Mr. Majestic, Maximum Man, and the Paladins | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superman Pastiches